


Painless

by eli_nsfwz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky - Freeform, Control, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Intimacy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mild Painplay, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, POV Female Character, Painplay, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Protective Bucky Barnes, Psychology, Recovery, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Sweat, Sweet/Hot, Trauma, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, little blood kink, slightly kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_nsfwz/pseuds/eli_nsfwz
Summary: Kinky drabbles. Thriller porn.





	1. Chapter 1

"Shush, don't move"

I'm gonna lie here beside you, big man, soldier, been holding back since you're *good* don't wanna kill but got yourself slashed.  
Knife cut on your left side, arm dinged, some plates whirr weirdly when you move.  
"bed rest doc said, no straining yourself"  
I'm gonna stay here with my head on your chest and my hand idly stroking your chest, your skin warm through the thin cotton of the blue t-shirt.  
Feel your old scars, ghost over the bandage. some blood is staining it from inside. "Can't stay still darling" you notice me frowning because you probably should lie still not try to move your left arm to reach up my back.  
But I'm holding you down by your flesh arm. Even I can't keep myself still, I have to smell you, nibble at your bicep, kiss a trail from there to your shoulder, to your neck, your prickly jaw.

"Don't move, you'll pull more stitches" i whisper in your ear before biting it. Shh, stay still, let me..  
You sigh, half surrendering half glad because the painkillers metabolize fast.  
"I'll give you another kind of pain darling, relax".

I'm eating you up, you smell good, taste good as I mouth your jawline, kiss your neck and bite, bite hard where your neck meets your right shoulder; I know I can't draw blood, not from you unless you gimme a hand but I'm suckling hard, as if I could feel your sweet & copper on my lips.  
I can taste the slightest salt of sweat, you're trying real hard not to move or grunt because you don't really want to give me satisfaction even though you're smirking, almost a smile I break with my tongue in your mouth, lips biting yours, nipping, licking.

Time's not passing, my mouth isn't tired, my right hand over your chest moves automatically, it wants to smooth the scars, it longs for new ones made from love not torment.  
You squirm, your legs open ever so slightly, not sure if it's voluntary.  
I'm resting my head on your chest, left hand tickling your right as I lay on my side and you try to make a move for my.. "huh huh, can't move".  
I move your shirt out of the way, bite your nipples, kiss your oh so majestic chest as my right hand slides down to your thighs, rock hard, beautiful, even through the rough fabric of your jeans.

I'm not making love to you and yet I am, touching and kissing your body all over, feeling your thighs sends shivers down my belly and further down.  
I'm making love to how powerful you look even wounded, so strong, tensing under my touch, muscles aching to move but you beautiful man you're melting under my touch, mine.  
A low groan from your chest turns into a plea when it reaches your mouth.  
"Shh darling, I'll take care of you now".  
Tease, I'm a darn tease palming your length through the pants, zip pushing down not gonna leave marks but a little pain is good, your body knows, your cock twitches, your hips want to move up against my hand.  
"Baby, for later, don't strain yourself remember?" I grinn as I get up on my knees, plant a kiss on the lovely bulge between your legs. A shameless moan but you love this.

Later you fuck me.


	2. Bandage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a treacherously teasing mind

Wearing just low hanging sweatpants in front of a bathroom mirror. 

“Honey darling sweatbear what are you trying to do?”. 

Your left arm still hasn’t been repaired, changing bandages properly is not a one hand job, especially since for so long no one had cared how your scars would heal. 

“I can.. lend a hand”. I grin, you smirk but come on lie on the bed, make it easier for me. 

Cut is already almost healed but Jemma insisted on keeping it properly cleaned and bandaged until she gets around to removing the stitches. I have all that I need, I have experience in cleaning my own bloody wounds; I can be gentle too. 

Lying down with your arms up under your head, chest moving up and down, just breathing right? Just too gorgeous to pass up.  
“Is straddling me actually a medically appropriate way of doing this?”. Don’t speak. I’m looking as innocent as I can while my crotch is so damn comfortable on your right thigh. 

Excess blood cleaned, disinfected, patched up tidy. You don’t feel much pain anymore I know. 

I’m not moving but your leg is, ever so slightly and slowly up against my crotch, my pants are very thin.

Your arms move from beneath your head to my sides, bruise me. 

Your left arm is still whirring weirdly so I know you’re about to move more quickly, grabbing my ass with both hands is a cheeky move but I can still overpower the faulty machinery that is your metal arm, move it as I like, a puppeteer directing your cold fingers to my breasts while your flash hand can wreak havoc on my back as you please. More bruises, makes me moan, makes me flick my hips involuntarily faster on your thigh. Grinning, eyes half closed lit up. 

My hand on your metal hand cupping my breasts, bouncing them as I make myself shamefully wet on your thigh.

“Don’t move, I want to eat you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anticipation anticipation


	3. Just met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you and Bucky even get close

**Bucky’s POV**

Tease. Is watched you touch yourself while I stroked my own hardness from the far chair. That’s the exact moment I knew you weren’t just another “doll”, not just an agent. Not in the field much, always keeping to yourself, dancing alone when you think no one is watching. But my nightmares keep me awake and alert, I’ve seen you, I’ve heard you moan as quietly as you could before.

Don’t hold back now, moan for me.

One hand on your clit rubbing it slowly, juicing it with the wetness from your folds, one hand teasing your nipples, it’s perfect. I’ve never been so intimate with anyone, anything, I don’t think I have been this intimate with myself even.

You're stretching your pleasure, not coming, keeping me waiting for your orgasm I know you see I’m close. Hell, I feel the groan building up my chest. I want to get up, desperately, I want to bury my face between your legs like a man starving. I want to come.. I want to come all over those breasts.

The thought shocks me, was I so crude before? Not with the babes I took out dancing certainly. When then? Have I always been asleep? No.

I see you tremble, you can see the urge and the filth and you’re not looking away.

You’re stopping everything to look at me, your hands rubbing the inside of your thighs but never touching the wetness.

You’re staring at me, I know you are as I close my eyes and let go, the knot I was holding back completely loosened, cum on my hand, on my belly.

When I open my eyes completely spent your eyes glisten, following the slow movement of my hand still on my half hard cock, your mouth slightly open.

“Don’t” a whisper stops me from reaching for the tissues on the desk.

“You want this” a half question, I’m already getting up from the chair and your lips part more, a glimpse of your tongue licking your bottom lip before you bite down on it. I’m moving slow, you’re not the only one who can tease.

I feel strange, weak and stronger than I’ve been since getting my old self back.

Your hand catches my wrist and only now do I realize that metal had done the job, viscous fluid shines on my metal fingers, the ones that are not human but while you lick them clean I’ve never felt more human.

“You’re not Steve’s Bucky now, you’re not The Winter Soldier either, just let go.” Your voice ragged, breath warm against my hand. My hand, not Hydra’s. I’m completely exposed, there is no shame, no guilt and I can help you come for me, flesh on flesh, flesh in flesh as I slip a finger in you, entwined with yours.


	4. I can only imagine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s POV

_Fierce, pounding flesh against flesh I see nothing but my pleasure and her._

_Spread for me, gasping through the thrusts, hard as they come. I know I’m hurting her, I know she will be bruised and sore and she doesn’t care, she wants this. “Harder.” A plea, I oblige. The only stamina I lack is a moral one, a fear of really hurting her that comes in flashes but just as quickly disappears at her every whimper._

_Nails digging desperately at my chest, my abdomen, my arms for me to be closer but she’s too beautiful like this, I feel like I’m towering over her spread body underneath me, her ass propped up on my thighs as I fuck her with all I can. But I am on my knees anyway._

_“Please.” Begging? For me to lay on top of her like a lover? I’m not a lover, no, I couldn’t possibly be._

_Blood trickles down my throat, she managed to scratch away some of my armor slapping my jaw. Just push harder, deeper, louder moans match some kind of primordial groan coming from my chest. Another slap hits me, no bother. I have enjoyed your breasts bouncing and your pretty open mouth long enough. I think I’m grinning while I pull out of her pulsing, wet heat and turn her around. A rag doll, face in the pillow and knees straining up at her sides, spread, open, legs on the mattress, no escape; no indication that I should stop, just a groan as I enter her like this, hands pushing against her thighs._

_Only now I let my body weigh down on her, straining her more, wanting more of her heat and she doesn’t complain, on the contrary, tries to push up, ass grinding into my groin. There is no mercy for her wanting clit, nothing touching it, this way she’s mine when I collapse all my demons into her._

_Spent I let go of my grip and she lies there for a second, panting, shaking all over, gathering the strength to turn around, up, kneel up and attack me with soft punches and kisses. I’m still kneeling on the bed and I let her hit me, let her do what she wants to me, sucking at my nipples with a fierceness matching my own, digging red lines in my thighs with her nails._

_Until we’re both clinging to each other, a mess of limbs and sweat and stay like this, the room smells of sex and I am still on my knees._

_§_

Even in my mind I can’t be the man I used to be, neither man.

So I just sit here watching her sleep, her back to us, half uncovered by the blanket I refused to let Steve pull up as we wait for extraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turning out to be a *lot* of smut with a thin underline of psychological plot?


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the power for you, it’s not the lack of control for him; it’s want, longing above it all to enjoy a moment of exhilarating freedom. This time he is deciding to be bound, this time he is surrendering will to another because having it back after all this time is excruciating, hard, painful. Being free is no easy feat. Being in control make you vulnerable in every way possible.

It’s not even a question if the knots are gonna hold, it’s the ritual, placing the rope slowly around his wrists, inch by inch on skin and metal unfolding it from your lap, feeling the softness and brushing your fingertips on his skin at each round. It’s not even completely this. It’s the familiarity of your legs crossed on the bed and the odd sense of this huge man standing in front of you, unmovable but shaking so deeply already because he can’t see you with his back to you. This man of unimaginable strength who’s letting you do this to him, wanting to do this.

The reasons are deep, complicated for both of you if you try to process them out loud but the unspoken truth is simple, primal, it doesn’t need or want explanation: it’s not the power for you, it’s not the lack of control for him; it’s want, longing above it all to enjoy a moment of exhilarating freedom. This time he is deciding to be bound, this time he is surrendering will to another because having it back after all this time is excruciating, hard, painful. Being free is no easy feat. Being in control makes you vulnerable in every way possible.

All this you both know, just like he knows to turn when you’re done, head down, hair falling over his face but not hiding the glimmer in his eyes and the hint of a grin.

“C’m here.”

He’s not prepared for the slap that hits his jaw before he can bend closer to your face. Ever so sweet you talk to him, even more so before you do _damage_ , always sweet.

Caught off balance, just a little, you guide him to his knees as you unfold your legs from underneath you.

“Look up, look at me.”

Hands on both sides of his face. Another slap and another. The smirk gone completely, replaced by a sort of shame, the proper humble look of someone who’s kneeling naked and bound but his eyes are as alive as ever, pools of desire he’s not trying to hide at all. They’re talking to you, “More, don’t stop.” Don’t ever stop until all the composure has gone.

Forever he kneels between your legs, close enough to smell your arousal but never daring to move.

He’s panting heavily while your own fingers move under the cotton of your briefs, mouth slightly open, tongue threatening to dart out to lick his lips at least, bite them at least.

You’re not that cruel, if it’s a bite he wants you can allow it.. Leaning down, spreading your legs further, freeing your hand from the wetness just to smear it on his lover lip. He bites your fingertip, gently. The fruits of your arousal shimmer on his lip and before he can lick them up your mouth is on his, tongue darting out battling his for the briefest moment before you bite down, drawing blood.

Hand gripping his cock hard, as hard as you possibly can, the enhanced blood runs through all of his gorgeous body. He’s always hard when he in your room, hard even in the common area couch watching TV and you snuggle closer to hide his erection from prying eyes.

Hard pumping, free hand busy on his chest and abdomen, muscles clenching at every touch, deep moans hidden behind his closed mouth turn into groans as his cock grows even harder. This is no teasing, you’ll make him come like this, just an ordinary handjob, bodies apart, no other inch of his skin able to touch yours until his eyes become a shade of pink that threatens the coming of tears.

“I want you, please.”

A whisper. Another slap, his cock left bouncing and untouched, hips rocking forward without breaking position, without breaking the carefully knotted velvety red ropes.

“Good soldier.”

The back of your hand hits his hardness, over and over, shifting to slapping with your open palm now and you realize you can have him climax like this. You laugh and smile down at him, his eyes watering, more from the effort of keeping his composure than anything like shame. There is no shame in this, there is getting lost in the feeling, so lost he falters when you lounge down and lick the tip of cock, salty and wet already. His knees give out but you catch his backside before he can rest on his shins.

Squeezing those perfect cheeks is more of a pleasure for you than a concession; your mouth is on his length, taking it in slowly, engulfing him in heat and wetness, slow. Breathing in his scent as you bury him in you and your face in his pubic hair. Breathe. Sweet, delicious smell that makes you moan and it’s like a vice clamping on his need. He grunts in protest, nudges back with no strength at all, just to let you know you don’t _*have to*_ but nails digging into his backside tell him otherwise and he spills into you, finally letting go and pumping his hips as you take it all, savor it all.

Now it’s both of you kneeling on your heels, facing each other, his head still bowed down and you can’t help but smile up at him as you wipe a little spill from your lips with the back of your hand. Smiles, soft kissed on his chest, on his abdomen, lips chasing droplets of sweat running down.

All smiles. You both smile.   


	6. Red Rope

I am filled. Stretched, muscles spasming to hold my legs meeting your thrusts, you’re still kneeling, still bound, knees wide apart on the bed, my back arched painfully, thighs resting on yours for leverage. Eyes closed, you almost never close your eyes. Head back, I’m pushing against you for more, don’t hold back, I can take all of you. Take the hint, harder, deeper. I don’t really care if you’re gonna leave bruises inside and out. Take the hint, thrust with all you have pent up in you, pour your demons into me so I can scream the out. Open eyes now, looking down at me, pleading? Looking for consent because you’re still afraid of breaking me. And I break easy, but I put myself together after because I have all the pieces; stop looking for yours, some are gone, here and now you can curse your guilt away, inch by inch deeper. My mouth opens but I can’t speak, a sigh, go ahead. I can feel the muscles in your thighs clench for a second before your hips meet mine and its glorious, scream up the wall is it mine? The groans coming from your chest are fierce, your whole body is, sweating and straining, muscles tight on your chest as you heave, sweet drops of salt glistening on your abs but I lose focus. I want to look at all of you but something more than an orgasm is hitting me, it never seems to stop, I scream because moans are not enough, I scream my lungs out as my vision blurs, the last thing I see before I shut my eyes in agony is your eyes, fixed on me, hair hanging over your face, unreadable.  

∾

He just kneels there, slightly hunched over, head down panting lightly, not quite out of me. Takes a beat or two to focus, to move, sliding down his legs playfully nudging his cock with my inner thigh as it bounces out completely. He flinches, too much cold air where heat was before and he is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, a godlike man ready to whimper at your touch. Movements are groggy and slow, still trying to catch breath and stop my legs from shaking I reach around him, pressing against his chest, mouth at his pulsing throat I kiss feathers up and down his jaw and neck while I manage to untie his wrists. As soon as the rope falls on the bed behind him his arms are around me, pulling me closer gently, ever so gently I wonder sometimes what damage he could really do if he wanted, how much effort he puts into restraining himself.

We fall on the bed, my hands roaming his chest, shoulders, scratching, pulling the hair, sliding down his abdomen, my head resting on his arm still has access to his skin to kiss.

“I never want to stop kissing all of you.”

And he gets up, abruptly, quick, not a limb shaking like mine are, head clear unlike mine. Grabbing some piece of clothing we discarded before he moves to clean me up a little, then himself, puts his sweatpants back on, hanging low, relaxed. I can’t look away until her picks up the rope, determination seeping through his every move.

“Turn around.” Husky voice, I oblige.

I feel his warm hand on the back of my head, slide down massaging the skin; I shiver as it slides down my shoulder blades to rest at the small of my back. I push back against it, his metal hand cupping my jaw, metal and soft rope. Around my neck, brushing his knuckles against my skin just like I did before to him. He’s precise, of course he’s probably tied up people before. Soon my breasts are gently squeezed in soft red, my arms, my hands are behind my back; I know I’m moving, just slightly rocking my body under his touch, soothing hands palming every inch he hasn’t touched yet, rubbing circles on my thighs, brushing at the back of my knees until I’m quivering but sighing as I relax into his touch, into his chest when he climbs on the bed next to me and holds me close. Legs entwined, he wants to rub his hips into me I know, he’s hard again. I want to ride his thigh, I’m wet again, he knows.

But right this moment I’m free and it’s his turn to keep the demons that throw shades on the ceiling at bay.


	7. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's POV

Cross-legged on the bed, her legs are around me, I can feel a slight tremor they are spread so wide to be so close to me. I massage her aching muscles, kneading the soft flesh to her knees and back up to reach just a fingertip away from her crotch; she quivers all over when I brush the edge of the cotton that covers her swelling folds, with one hand I feel the lacy rim of the slip, the metal explores underneath, tracing up and down the skin where the edge of the cotton meets the thigh.

"I want to see you get wet, I want to see you soaked."

I can't keep this up much longer but I am the one who said it. I feel a grin spreading each time a finger slides carelessly underneath the fabric, stroking plump lips, pulling at the trimmed hair gently, quickly drawing out to graze my knuckles right against her core, up and down with a fierce relentlessness that makes her hold back moans and grunts coming from deep within, her chest heaving as she's propped on her arms, breasts dancing, inviting..

Without warning I push her down and attack those tender breasts, I knead then so hard sometimes I think I might break her, I always leave bruises but the less I hold back my full strength the louder she moans, mewling even when I squeeze tight and rest there, increasing the pressure each time she tries to take a full breath under my weight. I'm making her scream, I try to hide my concern but even while falling apart she must have seen the glimpse of worry because her hands are on my wrists, nails digging for dear life. I can make her come this way, I have before, not now, now I don't have the mercy in me and I slap her hands away, leaving her breasts swollen red and naked, her hands flown at her sides. I just hover over her, she never ever stops looking into my eyes, unflinching, perfectly still as I cup her crotch with my right hand. She's wet, so wet and I can't help grinning, her lips form a smile back at me.

There is no shame at all. No sense of being exposed this way when I move down the bed and between her legs, looking intently as if mesmerized at the wetness that is so evident on the fabric. No use teasing, all I want to do is bury my face between her legs and kiss her and take in the smokey perfume mixed with sweat and laundry detergent. All I want to do is lick up what I can, elicit more, bite down on the cotton and slide my tongue underneath.

My cock is hurting but I want to make her come this way, with her clothes on, well panties and shreds of a shirt. I want to make her come like this, trapped by cloth and pleasure, deep inside I know I want to humiliate her, even though this is not humiliating, not to her at least.  
Just as i realize she is losing all control I know I have none myself, I can't, I stop, it's a few seconds and I close her legs, ease her on her knees, I'm helping her climb on top of me as I go down on by back..

"Come"

I mean this in every way possible, come on top of me, _you_ humiliate _me_. But nothing I or she does is humiliating, not with her.  
She's straddling my chest, holding herself up with nails on my chest, and palms rubbing my nipples that are somehow as sensitive as hers were before. I can't stop looking at her, not until she grins at me and cups my face for a wet kiss before pushing my hands away from her hips. Slowly she's moving away sliding down my legs and panic almost grabs hold of me..

"No, please."

She just shushes me and it sounds so sweet, sweeter than any _I love yous_. I can't move but my hands flutter at my sides, am I shaking? No I can't shake, she's getting back on the bed, kissing my crotch and her knees are touching my shoulders now. I open my eyes, I didn't know I'd closed them, the sweet wet pantie-covered mound is above my face and I've never been so hungry, so eager pushing her down on my mouth, straining my neck up to ease her effort, holding her hips above me and quite sure I'm moving her, moving with her, fucking her on my mouth while hers is all but eating me up, mouthing my balls, licking my starving cock with teeth and a hunger to match mine.

One arm holding her up, the free hand pumping me furiously, it's a challenge, a glorious game of who gets the other off first and harder and I'm so lost on her taste and the fast, hard thrust of her hand on me, her mouth catching the tip, licking the slit, mouthing ferociously and driving out all I have to give.

The wave of pleasure that hits me is shameful, I come screaming into her folds, gripping her hips so tight, unable to stop bucking my hips and the whirring of metal that's leaving bruises on her when she's softest. I can't move but she starts moving for me, chuckling low almost like a grunt while she fucks my faces, scratches my thighs and finally bites down hard as she comes.

I did nothing, I felt everything so selfishly and let her get herself off after giving me pleasure. But all she does is lie next to me, exhausted legs entwining with mine, her knee playfully nudging my balls and her face buried in my arm, lips kissing my ribs and tugging at the moist hair of my armpit. She strokes my hair and my cheek and metal arm like I'm the one who might break, brushing the tears away and stretching the salty moisture down my jaw, to my chest, to her lips. Like I'm something precious.


	8. Filthy

“Please, come for me.”

Detangling my hands from his hair, hands sliding down his ribcage and I kiss his taught belly, muscles dancing under the skin while my tongue teases the line of hair that disappears into his sweats.

“All over your hand, all over your belly, please come for me.”

He’s sprawled on the bed, legs wide apart, sweats pulled down just enough to expose his hardness and hold it, he’s stroking it slowly but the grip of the metal is tight, I can feel the subtle noises he makes each time his hand goes up and down, guttural sighs. I’m holding on to him, my head on his chest, stroking the hair lightly, my leg twined on his, muscles of his thigh dance against my mound and I can’t help grinding a little while I watch.  
I watch every motion, too slow.

“Faster baby, come hard, fast and dirty.”

A soft moan escapes my lips while I lick them, plant wet kisses around his nipples, on the thick scars on his shoulder, trail down to encourage him, down until I can reach down his thigh with my right hand, trace red lines upwards with my nails, digging into the flesh, squeezing the soft spot of his inner thigh, the back of my hand touches his sack.

He's going faster but not enough still so I place my hand firmly on his balls, without moving, gently. He stops for a second, hard, red cock squeezed so delightfully tight and I feel his head come up, he wants to sit up but that's not what I need so I plant a long kiss on his lower belly and rest my head back on him without saying a word. He knows, he trembles almost imperceptibly and starts stroking his cock with renewed vigor.

I just can't hold back a little giggle and start fondling his balls, bounce them, pinch the skin with my nails. So tight up, he's moaning steadily, a low rumble that sounds more like the noises he makes while fighting.

My own sex is left ignored, covered in annoying clothes but I don't really care, somehow it feels filthier this way and right now I want all the spur-of-the-moment filth I can get.

I think of this beautiful man getting himself off for me, because I asked him to, it's unreal, it's the most arousing thing I can think of, this alone elicits a moan out of me and impossible wetness between my legs. Rubbing my legs together I let the pleasure wash over me and slide my fingers further down, sliding on after the other from his balls to his ass taking advantage of an uncontrollable jerk of his hips to kick his legs further apart and slide my had all the way inside his pants, all the way to the filthiest, sweetest spot. Just one finger pressing down on his entrance sends him over the edge in a frenzy, metal whirring loudly as he squeezes every last drop of cum he has to give it seems. After all I asked for it.

Neither of us moves, my hand doesn't, he doesn't try to close his legs, just lies with his head to the side, panting, lazily stroking his softer length still.. breathing heavily, not from the effort, this is new heavy breathing, this is asking for more. He wants me to look at him, I don't. I remove my hand from his pants and place it on his belly, where his semen spilled, I lather my fingers in his fluids and hold up my hand, waiting for him to pull up the waistband of his sweats and grant me access. He does.

Once my fingers are inside him I do look up at him, so pretty and vicious at the same time, soft eyes and jaw clenched, breath following the slow rhythm of my fingers in him.

"Will you come again like this?"

He smiles, a smirk on his lips, fire in his eyes and he starts to rock his hips to meet my hand.

 


	9. Capitol pain aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap snippet

A tight grip, four fingers pressing tightly at the side of my neck, thumb easing and pressing down below the jaw. Never said I wasn't warned when I let you on top of me but he keeps saying your name, I think he's gripping the metal that makes your bicep trying to coax you to stop to no avail. I want to say it's fine out loud but it'd take the focus away from my pulse under your hand. he can see your eyes are warm but he's some kind of afraid anyway. I breathe just fine, heavy, hard, every time I swallow the feeling drools just right down between my legs, a moan, a reassuring smile from behind the metal.

"She needs this " I do.

Metal glides to my clavicle, "shh I've got you".  
"Steve, she's hurting, I'm not hurting her, she's in pain, she" i hold up my hand and grip your shirt up front, you lean down for a kiss, quick and sweet and moist. He eases a bit, sitting behind me on the edge of the bed, he's getting it. I let my left hand fall behind me knowing it'll land on his lap or he'll catch it.

"Is there something I can do?".

Move your hands over me, grip the flesh, knead, pinch the skin, hold me down. These were my instructions to you, which you silently repeat to him by guiding his hands down the back of my thighs. You take care of the rest. 


	10. Gimme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun filthy snippet

"You're really.."   
"What?" Laughter, giggles, I'm stunned like I've been tasared, for a moment I can't move, and my hand is still idly fondling her folds. This would be funny if I wasn't so dumbfounded.

A bit groggy, a bit hazy from the pleasure I feel her move, slide her legs away from me; my hand lands and stays out on the bed where she was before and I just watch her, she isn't trying to be sexy, a little grunt escapes her as she shifts her legs to sit up on her shins, hands on the mattress on either side of mine. Now this loud sigh is mocking me, she's smiling when she bumps her head on my shoulder.   
Before I can make sense of what's happening her mouth shoots up to my neck, biting hard and smiling still.   
Then her mouth is on mine, hands all over my jaw, my hair, my shoulders. She falls on me and I fall on my back, feet still planted on the floor but for all other intents and purposes I'm flat on the bed, holding on to her hips for dear life taking in her kisses, her mouth, her tongue licking my lips, my jaw. Breathing heavily I try not to devour her, I try to be decent, I want to take all she chooses to give me, she never said..

"Silly." She fake punches my ribcage. So I fake punch her and she slaps my face. "Kiss me."


	11. worn-out

"Not gonna wear her out that easy pal."

Chuckling low in his stomach while I nip at his neck, smacking open-mouthed kissed hungry along his jaw, bite the tender spot behind his ear as I lay sprawled on top of him, his thighs propping my rear up for the taking. Hands are on my hips, his. Other fingers massage my lower back, my ass, sneak between playfully as the mighty pounding of one very determined off duty Captain America, he's more gentle than my baby but not by much, not now.  
-

**Last night.**

  
I heard the door squeak open some inches, lying in bed very tired and missing my baby out for training.

"Come on in Steve, you really don't need Bucky’s permission to be here and ask."

I know grinning in the face of a very shy and very aroused man isn't fair but I'm not one for fair games.

"You're tired, I shouldn't have, I'm.. "

" Sorry, yes and very hard, you forget I can sense these things? Come on up, what can I do you for?"

Still embarrassment, after all he's seen, been told. Subsiding a little now, unlike the severe tightness of his pants.

"I do am tired as fuck honey but you can get off here with me, I can get you off." I reach my hand out, palm his erection through the soft jersey of his trousers. I can all but smell the arousal but he stills my hand, pressing it down hard against himself, kneading mine and his flesh trying to get the words out.

"Breasts, can I.. "  
"Touch em, look at them, come on them, sure honey." I smile genuinely, too tired for games but not that tired I can't enjoy a beautiful man wanting something from me.

I lift my shirt up and he goes for both breasts, kneading so achingly lightly, rubbing my nipples with his palms. It's arousing in a different way, Buck’s rough touch is all I want and need, I could and have come screaming just by him taking me, giving me the sweet shocks of pain I crave; this is different, my breasts respond and want more, anticipate something that will not come from Steve, he'll work on my clit until I see white, physics. But the sight of his flushed skin while he jerks off sitting on his heels beside me on the bed is exquisite.

And then I fell asleep, Bucky came home and kissed my temple, kissed Steve with hunger, let us sleep cuddled up. He slept on the armchair, he smiled wide.

-

Now Steve's got a mission, fueled by desire and a desperate need to let go, he chose to do it by having me lose all of mine. Watched as Bucky fucked me teasingly slow, a mock punishment for last night's "cheating". He stopped him from letting me go after we both came, Steve put his hand on the small of his back silently ordering him to keep going, keep moving into me until he was hard again, pushing the hand down to let him know he should pick up speed, a hard steady rhythm that would bruise deliciously, moans mingling loud in the air, all of us breathing hard, getting harder to breathe with each thrust.

I kick Steve away, nudge for Bucky to move until I'm on top, shaking but filling myself over and over, my head on his chest, I'm struggling to breathe, to kiss, my eyes unfocused when I look at the man underneath, he's smiling, he's forcing a serene smile when his eyes betray hunger and sheer madness from being so overly stimulated.

"Help a girl out jerk." Steve's hands pull my hips up a fraction, his voice is calm almost teasing but he means this he wants us both undone and I feel him huff out a content sigh the moment Bucky takes the hint and starts rocking his hips up.

I seem to float on pleasure, Steve holding me up and my love fucking into me, time means nothing but I fall on top of Bucky at some point, his cock still hard and into me and I feel more in me, Steve's fingers.


	12. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> control drabble

"Tell me what to do, tell me what you want me to do to myself".

From standing at the door he strides near the bed, far enough that I can't touch him if I reach out. The light is low from one lamp, his jeans are black but I can see well enough the shine of the metal hand hovering over his crotch.

When he entered before I was silently moaning, my legs clenched tight as I tortured myself, denying my own touch to the pulsing cunt that spasmed at every pinch of my nipples, every filthy thought, every time my palm slid roughly underneath my breasts to knead them, mayhem them with need. Shots of pain from random pinching sent shoks down my core, wetness uncomfortable, needy. I was keeping quiet but he heard. He opened the door and leaned against the frame, arms crossed.

"Do you torture yourself all by yourself a lot?"

I had just moaned in response.

"Why?"   
"You know why."

My voice light, amused, a contrast to his low tone, breathy.

"Do it to me." A slight question.   
"No, not now, not like this.. touch yourself."

"Yes." Deference, he had known what I meant.

-

"Shirt off." Pause. "Palm, through your pants. Bling, use your left."

The sound that came from him was a bit of a moan, a grunt, a sigh.

I paused the rough mininistrations to my breasts and just toyed with my nipples while watching this beautiful man be a puppet to my voice and my wants.

"There is no underwear underneath am I right? push down a bit honey, feel the zipper, feel it until it almost hurts."

Alright you can pull down you fly now, don't get out of your pants just yet, grab your balls to hold them up."

His right hands ghosted over the shiny tip of his cock, now gorgeously free, hard and dripping.

"Easy there, fingers only sweetheart. You wet? Gather it up and run your fingers down the shaft, slowly, feel every vein, feel it wanting more.. now now hold on.. "

For hours it seemed to go on, my fingers teasing my nipples as I lashed out statements, orders, to grab his cock, his balls, to squeeze tightly and let go, to graze it with his fingers nails, to tease the leaking slit, fist the swollen head, pinch and finally pump to a release that erupted with a string of moans and hissing, legs faltering, one hand shooting out to steady himself against something, anything.

"Stop." Before he could unceremoniously wipe his hand on the jeans. "Give that to me, in me."

His eyes gleamed catching the dim light as he moved towards the bed.

"Where.. "  
"Anywhere you want."


End file.
